


edge.

by melodrama_L



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodrama_L/pseuds/melodrama_L
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. 末班车

1  
林娜琏从角落浴室出来的一瞬就看到了坐在床尾的凑崎，卧室暖气也已被对方开好。对方 上身套着宽松白T，林娜琏不动声色绕到那人侧面，发现对方甚至没有穿下装。 “姐姐好慢啊。我都从学校回来又洗漱完了。” “不是说等毕业联欢结束要爸妈去接么，怎么这么早就回来了。”林娜琏瞟了眼时钟。 “为了赶末班车。”凑崎顿了顿，“不想太麻烦叔叔阿姨。”  
林娜琏在心里翻了个白眼。  
从对方初三到现在高三毕业，在自己家住了四年的人明明早就成为家人般的存在，现在这 客气话是说给谁听呢。 “而且想跟姐姐再多待一会儿。”对方说着就已经从背后圈了上来，手臂在腰腹前交握后手 指隔着衣物在腰侧点压。 脊背能明显感受到对方乳房的形状，林娜琏用手肘向后戳，试图支开对方，或至少放松这 个有些令人不适的拥抱。  
对方缩着腰躲避，抱着自己摇摇晃晃，但丝毫没有要松手的意思。  
“爸妈呢?”林娜琏有些无奈，在察觉家里似乎过分安静时后知后觉地问。 “我回来后他们就散步去了。”凑崎的声线中分明洋溢着愉快，“家里现在只有我和你。” 像是被一箭射穿钉在了木板上，直觉告诉她她已无处可逃，但林娜琏还是做了最后的挣 扎: “那我想去客厅看会儿电视。” 被突然翻过身压在墙壁上的时候因为吃痛轻轻叫了出来，冒着生理性泪水想着自己到底哪 里说错话的时候右侧锁骨传来剧烈的咬痛感。  
对方是狗吗? 平日里会因对方的可爱而不时冒出的想法在当下竟也契合林娜琏想骂人的心情。 使劲推搡对方却感受到更用力的咬合，尖锐的疼痛几乎无法忍受，林娜琏觉得自己快晕 倒。

在因眩晕而脱力时被对方从腋下架住，痛到麻木的地方在对方的舔舐中渐渐恢复知觉。  
“痛不痛?”  
对方嘴唇轻轻摩挲着让伤口处又痛又痒，林娜琏简直忍无可忍:  
“疯了吗你?”  
凑崎不应声，嘴唇贴着咬痕没了动静，良久才道:“我明天就回日本了。” 气音贴着皮肤爬行，林娜琏心下了然，但也说不出任何安慰的话。伤口处还在突突作痛， 她自暴自弃藉此掩入沉默逃避。 可小狗低眉顺眼的模样总能戳中她。于是她像过往岁月中很多次那样屈服，下巴轻轻蹭在 对方头顶，对方果然哼哼唧唧将她抱得更紧。 能够轻易操纵对方情绪的感觉好奇妙，林娜琏抑制不住翘起嘴角，尽管在心底知晓、这样 的示好很容易让对方得寸进尺。  
2  
在凑崎的引导下，两人双双跌入床中。 她的下巴卡在林娜琏锁骨处捣弄，先只是轻轻的摩擦，随后在林娜琏的沉默中逐渐演变为 实实在在的一下下撞击。先前咬痕的肿痛与如今下巴撞击所带来的钝痛交叠，林娜琏不堪 其扰地推了下凑崎的肩膀，对方顺着力道马上没了动静。  
“别撞了。”  
感受到对方一瞬的茫然，林娜琏犹豫着想要解释，却在腿间突如其来的撞击中失声。腹部 不受控地痉挛，她在颤抖中下意识夹紧双腿。大腿内侧蹭到骨头的形状，意识到对方光裸 的膝盖只隔着一层布料抵在自己下体，林娜琏的眼眶开始发烫。她茫然的张了张嘴，又在 始作俑者小幅度的碾磨中喉咙发紧。  
“可是姐姐好像很喜欢的样子。”  
轻飘飘的语气，抵在耳骨微蹭的鼻尖。一股暖流冲下小腹，林娜琏在一阵难堪中头皮发 麻。对方显然也感受到了湿润，搭在双肩的掌骨发力收紧，短暂停滞后带着更大的冲劲向 前顶压、腿间潮湿粘腻所带来的折磨随之愈发清晰而窒息。一面在对方的顶弄中向上摇 晃，一面被攀附的情欲拉扯，林娜琏在冷热交白中视线迅速模糊，眼泪顺着重力逃逸。  
凉意将凑崎帖服于对方脸侧的耳朵打湿，她呼吸一滞，有些无措地停了动作、撑臂直起弓 着的背。窗外高大聚光灯的昏黄铺撒在林娜琏脸上，不断流淌加深的泪痕像夕阳下的河 流、金光泛荡。凑崎失了神，抬手去碰却被避开。林娜琏偏过头不愿看凑崎直勾勾的眼。 委屈几乎是在瞬间上涌、叫嚣着淹没凑崎。她吸了吸鼻子，发出类似哭嗝的哽咽声。感受 到林娜琏重新聚焦过来的视线，凑崎低下脑袋，准备退开还卡在对方腿间的右腿。  
后退的路径被中途突然的曲起所阻挠，凑崎心尖一颤。对方脚掌敷在脚踝处的温热在静谧 中无限放大以致烧灼，她鼻头一酸，撑在半空中的单薄双肩开始止不住颤抖，滚烫的泪直 直砸在了林娜琏带着咬痕的那侧锁骨、在给红痕点染上暧昧水渍后便顺着弧线滚落至更深 处。 几个重重的吐息后凑崎卸力埋进对方的颈窝。再度被熟悉的乳香包围，本已止住的泪又像 开了闸般倾泻。感受到脖颈处再一次的湿润，林娜琏微不可闻地叹口气，却仍旧没有动 作。从始至终她都保持着安静，耐心等待对方从失控中平复。  
她从很久前就察觉到了异样。倒不是在什么纯情的示好下，一定要说的话反而是在凑崎的 变化中意识到事情的偏移。 都是很小的事。像是在教室门口告别后对方不会再目送自己离开，到吃饭时开始喜欢坐在 对角线等等。在校园里碰上面时对方依然会乖乖叫自己姐姐，可就是有什么东西不一样 了。

凑崎在很多时候都对伤害表现出超脱的豁达，像是很严重的摔了跤又或是遭到他人背后中 伤，被划了很长口子留了血、留了泪，但她总能不计前嫌再次拥抱这个世界。可林娜琏知 道，凑崎对会真正伤到她软肋的人事物有着直觉的敏锐与回避，是会试探但不会轻易冒险 的人。 林娜琏曾反思很久，自己在和对方相处时不自觉隔出的距离是不是有被对方在心中累加， 最终让对方做出后退一步的决定。  
于是后来的日子就带上捉迷藏的意味。 半真半假的玩笑话，面对自己偶尔游移的视线，以及一些不寻常的害羞。这些苗头都有着 熟悉的感觉，林娜琏心中隐隐描出轮廓，却不愿也不敢再多想。 亲近是对方最喜欢的游戏之一，她一边绕着圈想要参与，一边又担心另一位参赛者的诚 意，会不会当自己终于鼓起勇气出现，对方却早已离场，一切成为自己可笑的独角戏。这 样想着末了又会笑自己，本来就是游戏，怎么还要求别人真心。 可没等林娜琏摸清对方的意思，她先一步被无意发掘的自身欲望所吓到——  
她梦到自己被凑崎按在床上做。  
于是落荒而逃，连带掩埋对对方所有的推测与猜想。可方才对方撞上来的一瞬，所有东西 又都在胸腔中复活。  
不光是情难自已，是她故意给了凑崎默许的暗示。  
许是终于哭累了，又或是被两人清瘦的骨架咯得疼，凑崎微微动了动想翻身平躺到对方身 侧。林娜琏察觉到对方的动静，从刚才起就一直平摊在身侧的手突然抬起压在了凑崎胯 骨。下半身被突然支起的时候凑崎险些惊呼出声，被腿间压力所带来的快感击中的同时她 惊愕地抬起了头。 此时正架着自己的人面色平静。对方的脸庞蒙在阴影中，自己眼中的潮气还未完全散去， 凑崎因而无从判断林娜琏的表情及态度。 两人以诡异的姿势开始了对峙。其实凑崎从一开始就注意到了对方不同寻常的沉默，但她 不想做先开口的那个。  
她时常感觉自己摸不准林娜琏。平日被猝不及防摸了耳朵会尖叫，义正言辞警告自己不准 再犯;偶尔又会在同一情景下眼睛亮亮的望着自己笑，好看心唇与可爱兔牙一览无余。像 是流动的水。 但凑崎喜欢。无论是大众面前神采飞扬的样子，还是私下里稍微的内敛。对方总是恣意 的，丝毫不掩饰个性的不同侧面。凑崎有时对此很是羡慕。 但由此对方突然的回避就变得不明所以。 虽然同住一个屋檐下，在对方考上大学前也就读于同一高中，对方的回避被客观的亲近所 稀释，但带有遮掩意味的行为同时也被无限放大。  
凑崎曾小心翼翼踩着线摸索很久。偶尔抱得紧了听到对方如雷的心跳，自己跟着乱了呼吸 的同时便不知该为对方的在意欢喜还是自己的失控担忧。 然而一切试探都在对方考入大学那刻被画上了休止符。林娜琏可以名正言顺躲开凑崎纱夏 了。  
由此联想到当前的处境，无论怎么看该作解释的人都是对方而不是她。  
3  
虽然也很有默契、无意做先主动的那方，林娜琏还是在感受到自己微微发颤的右腿时有些 认命的在心中承认自己体力不佳。万幸被架着的人似乎没有注意到自己的窘境，仍旧垂着 脑袋不知在想些什么。在嘴里鼓一口气，林娜琏稍稍松了劲，旋即在对方明显的舒气声中 更快更狠得撞回去。轻哼出声，凑崎急急咬住下唇试图拦截尾音，在因充血而鼓膜振动的 轰隆声中漏听林娜琏的气音。

被对方的反应逗笑，随即又消沉。 只可惜没有以后了，林娜琏有些晦涩地想，有些事再不做就没有机会了。  
又羞又恼，终于忍不住要向林娜琏讨要说法的凑崎在开口时被对方抢了先机。 “不是说喜欢吗。”  
每一个音节都平平整整，林娜琏没有情绪的陈述句让凑崎泛起被冒犯的恼火。感受到腿间 及腰侧压力的消失，凑崎慢慢直起身子，看见林娜琏恢复平躺，一副好整以暇的模样。  
“的确是喜欢来着。”对方的手附上自己的，慢慢引领着，“凑崎你，知道的吧。”  
她先是因突然的坦白感到惊喜，而后在疏离的称呼中心生疑惑，最终在被对方握着手抵上 那片潮湿布料时全身心的发颤。被拉下脑袋在脸侧给了轻柔的吻，将其视为鼓励，凑崎的 心越发鼓胀，想要抬起的头却被微微按住。喷在耳垂的呼吸令人发热，听清了对方话的凑 崎却像被泼了冷水。她说:  
“关于床事。” 用力挣脱对方的桎梏，凑崎红着一双眼想在对方脸上确认任何玩笑的可能，但林娜琏甚至  
收起了之前的余裕，只是冷着一张脸，神色淡漠。  
双肩被重重压住。看到对方先是受伤继而发狠的眼神，林娜琏下意识闭上眼。 想象中的报复迟迟未到，她偷偷睁开一条缝，看到对方有些烦躁地扯着自己的头发，而后 是渐渐凑近的犹豫眉眼。 嘴唇敷上一层柔软时林娜琏在心底叹了口气。感受到对方在辗转摩擦间小心地吸吮，凑崎 平时为人称道的高挺鼻梁此时随着主人的动作在林娜琏脸上磕磕碰碰，鼻尖一点一点的、 伴着潮湿鼻息让她感觉自己正在慢慢被敲碎。林娜琏偷偷睁眼、对方双眼紧闭睫毛轻颤的 模样就此撞入眼眶。  
纯情到不是她的寻常做派，但也的确是凑崎纱夏。 大多数时候是热情四溢向前冲的人，但又会对最敏感的情绪柔软、永远愿意驻足。 林娜琏为此心里软软的、又带着点骄傲，狠心推开前还是悄悄探出舌尖舔过对方的唇 线，。  
“接吻就不必要了。”她能感受到自己的声线在颤抖，但事已至此，怎么也该有始有终。 身上人的沉默让林娜琏倍感不安。想要再说狠话逼迫，却在带着凉意的手掌探入时噤了  
声。内裤被褪到小腿却未脱下，睡裙则被推叠到胸口。林娜琏悄悄蹬腿将布料甩掉。  
对方手掌正与自己紧密贴合，指腹轻轻揉弄着，时不时折入一点又马上退开。凑崎居高临 下，垂眼时显出狐狸的媚态。明明是第一次，林娜琏却觉得这神态倍感熟悉。但无论是上 目线的纯良，还是下目线的娇媚，其实早就刻在她心里、刻在她每一处骨头。 已经在边缘折腾过的身体格外敏感、禁不住再一次的挑逗，林娜琏很快起了反应。 虽然有提前做心理建设，但切实感受着温热的液体伴着小腹抽搐不可控地淋下、又被对方 指掌所承接，因而在避无可避的羞耻中被反复强调自己的情动。难为情与快感交替爬行像 蚂蚁噬咬，她难以自制地搂上对方的脖颈，又在残存的清明摇摆中试图放下、继续掩饰。  
被入侵的艰涩哽住，凑崎在这时的叹息更像是幻觉。林娜琏下意识绷紧小腹的同时将凑崎 脑袋捂得更紧，于是又好像听到凑崎满意的哼声。 对方的动作很慢，也不知道是体贴还是故意折磨。等到慢慢适应了体内的异物感，对方的 温吞便变得难以忍受。被吊在不上不下的情欲中，林娜琏有些难耐的向下蹭了蹭。 凑崎因着对方的动作呼吸有一瞬的收紧。她埋头含住对方喉咙处的突起，用舌头绕着潮湿 圆圈的同时手上动作也凌厉起来。 林娜琏下身被人操弄着，喉咙处又被压制，偶尔破碎的呻吟夹在多数隐忍的闷哼中，体内

汹涌的情潮几乎将她掀翻。 对方喉咙处的震颤通过皮肤传递到凑崎嘴唇，她抬起些身子，慢慢探入多一根手指，眼神 迷恋对方因此微张的嘴、与随之探出的兔牙前端。  
她的兔子姐姐。  
因用力吸气而在脖子根部暴起的青筋与那张生着嫩幼五官的脸有着强烈反差、却切合当下 的凌乱，凑崎整个地推进去、对方果然不再压抑呻吟。暗哑急促的嗓音让她小腹一紧、随 即腿间一片温热。凑崎发出低低的喉音，将自己狠狠压在林娜琏微曲的大腿。 被咬得太紧，她有些艰难地抽动着，另一只手则攀上乳房揉捏。 林娜琏圈在对方颈后的双手于轻颤中胡乱摸索着，凑崎布满湿滑汗液的肩颈让她无处受 力，林娜琏右手咬在嘴里，另一只则折过头顶死死扣着床板以作支撑。 凑崎看着对方无助挣扎的样子心生怜爱，用脑袋去顶被咬着的右手。对方掌缘退出时连带 出嘴角更多的唾液，在凑崎眼中闪耀出隐秘的光彩。她蹭上去轻轻舔舐几下，而后咬在下 唇，乘对方因吃痛而松懈的一瞬轻巧探入。 林娜琏呜呜抗议着，又被凑崎舌尖刮过内腔的挑逗引到节节败退。被对方得空的手攥紧后 领，凑崎放缓攻势专心与舌头纠缠。 林娜琏从开始的抗拒到被磨得没了脾气，渐渐软下来有了回应，不知何时开始在凑崎后背 游梭的手也微微使力想要双方挨得更紧。 退开时被仰头追了上来，凑崎轻轻喘了几口再次靠近，嘴角止不住得意的上扬。  
对方嘴角的弧度太明显，败北的难堪姗姗来迟，林娜琏有些不甘地咬了对方嘴角，也不知 是在气自己的不坚定，还是凑崎的狡猾。 虽然对方在大多数时候都很有眼见力，待人接物滴水不漏，但偶尔却会有大胆的逾越—— 多数不会被人讨厌，反而能让她从别人的缺口处轻易探入。她总是将机会抓得很准。 林娜琏有些时候会想，这其实算不算另一种灵光。  
感受到对方逐渐放松，凑崎开始进行最后的冲刺。右手长驱直入的同时左手也开始用力、 指尖刮蹭过挺立。 顶到敏感点时跟着弯曲了指节，凑崎探出一点牙咬在对方因仰头而完全暴露的喉结处，手 掌即刻被倾洒的温热覆盖。身下人开始剧烈颤抖，发出类似悲鸣的呜咽;缓缓而下的液体 与凑崎放缓了进退的指掌相遇、冲撞出声响。  
听着对方急促的呼吸与交合声重叠，感受到身下人的颤抖与颈背交界处火辣辣的痛感，凑 崎突然就落下眼泪。 稍稍缓过来的林娜琏感受到干燥嘴唇上突降的甘霖，视线聚焦后有些好笑的揽下对方的脑 袋去吻落单的泪珠。  
“怎么又哭了。” 下身随即被没轻没重的顶弄了一下。林娜琏有些气急败坏，作势去卡对方脖子。  
“出去”的尾音被折断于喉中，她在身下突然加快的动作中不自觉屏住呼吸、再次绷紧小 腹。感受到热流的再度降临，林娜琏在情难自已中默许了对方的顽劣，轻颤着阖上双眼。 晕头转向中反而听到对方愈发清晰的呜咽声。她有些费力的睁眼，见对方正挑着盈满泪的 双眸看向自己，眼尾发红，额头上也有汗珠不断滑落。  
像落难的小狗。  
想要出声安慰，眼里淌满脆弱的人手上却不留情。林娜琏随着对方的节奏一抖一抖，断断 续续地开口:  
“别、哭了...”  
凑崎听了反而哭得更狠，像被欺负紧了、整张脸都皱起来，手下动作变本加厉，全然没了 之前的温柔。

林娜琏被顶到说不出话来，对这无妄之灾心生不满，又在模糊视线中瞟到对方因抽噎而涨 红的脸。咬着下唇勉强、处在涣散边缘的双眸面向凑崎发出无声质问。 这次轮到凑崎避开。她吸着气，埋头将泪胡乱蹭到对方身上，手指跟随姿势以更刁钻的角 度抽送。林娜琏本能地弓起脊背想要逃离、却被凑崎一手按住小腹，指尖勾在腹肌凹陷 处，另一只手继续作乱。  
过往梦境被凑崎以超尺度的勾线压入现实，林娜琏在身心的双重折磨中迸发出奇异快感。  
抬身看到对方因自己的毫无章法而眉头紧皱，刘海以扭曲姿态黏在前额，汗水顺着不同发 尾分径又合流。身下人嘴唇咬到发白、却仍不发一言。凑崎突然咧嘴笑了，凑到对方耳边 开口的嗓音中却还带着残留的哭腔:  
“不是说喜欢吗。”  
林娜琏整个眼眶都烧了起来。不想在对方面前示弱，她艰难地压抑着升腾的热意，小腹却 因这句话而急急痉挛。感受到内壁自作主张紧紧绞住对方，林娜琏再也控制不住流下热 泪。身体到处都在发热撕扯她的神经，林娜琏被回流的鼻水呛到，来不及调整又被凑崎顶 撞出更多。  
到处都在流水。  
睨着眼去看对方为自己哭的样子，平素笔直的人此时狼狈而靡颓。心脏重重跳动，凑崎微 微眯起双眼。  
隔壁突然传来的房门闭合声让两个人都一哆嗦。 “纱夏不在啊。两个人是不是还在娜琏房间呢?”妈妈的声音响起。 林娜琏在懊悔中率先反应过来，开始用尽全力去推此时压在身上的那个人。可她浑身发软 根本使不上劲，被随之反应过来的凑崎一同掩在从旁扯过的薄被下。 “你要干嘛!”林娜琏扭动着身子试图逃脱，却因近在咫尺的敲门声而僵在原地。  
“娜琏?纱夏?” 林娜琏的心跳开始加快。正犹豫该如何应答时，下身突然的抽动让她一惊，已经冒出口的 尖叫被凑崎眼疾手快阻隔在掌骨间。 侧头看向对方，凑崎觉得林娜琏此时的目光能将她射成蜂窝。  
是真的生气了。  
凑崎开始为自己的下一步动作犹豫。 “已经睡了吗?”门外再次响起询问声，接着是门锁扭动的声音。 林娜琏感觉自己的心跳声可能比刚才任何时候都要强烈。  
察觉到身下人的不安，凑崎用头顶蹭蹭对方，小声安慰道:“别担心，我进来时就锁了门 的。”  
果然不远处传来门锁卡住的声音。  
“这么早就休息了啊。不过这么大了还睡一起呢?” 被窝里的两人面面相觑，皆在彼此眼里看到了心虚。 “纱夏就要回日本了，估计两个人都舍不得吧?”爸爸的声音传来。 刚才还在对视的两人默契地移开视线。 “初中到现在真的好快啊。记得纱夏刚来的时候可喜欢缠着娜琏了，如今倒是都长大了。” 凑崎听着屋外人的感慨陡然鼻子一酸，急忙偏头掩饰。  
“做完吧。”从刚才起就沉默的年上突然开口。 “嗯?”回应带着鼻音，凑崎还沉浸在自己的情绪中。 感受到对方下挫的力与因此收紧的呼吸，凑崎看着对方从最初便没退下潮红的脸扭曲为略 带痛苦的表情，手指开始慢慢后退。  
“姐姐不喜欢就算了吧。”

对方宽大的手掌捏在了自己手腕、迫使动作的停顿。 “纱夏喜欢吗?”今夜第一次被对方温柔的叫了名字。  
命运的裂隙在眼前展开。 可凑崎满脑子都是对方对她的抗拒，对她的冷漠。 吸着鼻子尽力装出不在乎的样子:“喜欢啊。姐姐这么湿，很方便。” 她选择了放弃。  
感受到手腕几乎要在一瞬间被捏断，凑崎嘶一口气、开始在心中打鼓。 禁锢却在下一瞬松开，对方开始用大拇指轻轻揉搓着方才下了狠劲的地方，凑崎轻哼出 声。  
还和以前一样，像个小孩子，林娜琏心中一陷。 其实从第一次见到对方时就感觉会是一个神奇与不可思议的人。 当时还是初中生的小孩眨巴着漂亮的狗狗眼，细声细气夸自己穿制服裙的样子好看。林娜 琏在双方父母的哄笑声中红了脸，偷偷瞄到对方一副笑眯眯的模样。 可这不过是一件校服罢了，哪有人在初次见面时这样夸人的? 林娜琏转念又想到妈妈刚才在门外说的话。  
对方刚开始那段时间真的很黏自己。 自信又张扬的小女孩独自到异国求学还是会有很多紧张与不安吧。将对方对自己的依赖归 纳如此，林娜琏这样想着，在最初那段时间极尽包容之能事。后来对方有了自己的社交圈 开始跟自己疏远时，林娜琏在觉得不习惯的同时也挺坦然。可偏偏对方有时又会突然靠 近，因为一些令人哭笑不得的事莫名闹脾气。林娜琏将其规整到青春期的范畴，心中却免 不了在意。  
如今听着凑崎舒服地哼声，林娜琏有些苦涩地想: 不是早就知道的吗，对方的喜欢聚是雾、散是风。赤诚是真，迷恋是真。她对什么都是真 心。  
只是自己不该贪心。  
这样想着倒也有了尘埃落定之感。  
“既然如此，就善始善终吧。”按摩一阵，林娜琏松开对方的手腕轻声说道。 等对方回了日本，一切也会顺其自然、无疾而终吧。  
4  
因为意外打搅而干涩的甬道让进退意外艰难，对方从自己指缝间泄露的呻吟也泛着苦意。 凑崎几欲退出，都被林娜琏摇着头按回原地继续开垦。  
在被顶弄至最深处而全身不受控地颤抖淋液时感受到了身上人的拥抱。凑崎又哭了。 怎么今天这么多泪?林娜琏腹诽。  
就这么互相依偎了一会儿，直到林娜琏的呼吸再次平稳下来。 她闭着眼感受到身上人的移动，大腿肌肤的相蹭让她头皮发麻，对方退开的位置重新接触 空气后泛着湿润的凉意。 突然的惊呼打断林娜琏进一步的遐想，她眼疾手快扶住想要跪直起身却突然瘫软的凑崎， 同时感受到潮湿在不同位贴上大腿。  
望着横亘在两人间的、在月光下泛着亮的大腿部位，凑崎和林娜琏一起沉默下来。  
感受到腿间逐渐增大的压力，凑崎有些艰难地咽了下口水，终于抬头去看对方。对上林娜 琏落在自己身上的专注视线时，凑崎整个人一抖，连带着向对方大腿深处滑落几分。

在布料质感的刺激下凑崎将腿夹得更紧，有些难为情的去瞟林娜琏的表情，却发现对方没 有露出想象中的揶揄或是得意，而是在专注中迸发出炙热。 是自己想多了吧，凑崎自嘲，但刚才的惊鸿一瞥足使让她脸颊发烫。于是她又想起过去那 些时刻对方是如何只用目光便将自己擒拿。 在自己兴致高昂向对方喋喋不休时，专注自己的眼睛微笑倾听。或是在自己拿奖后向她讨 要一个亲吻时，如何嫌弃地吻上侧脸又在退开后用同样炙热的目光看向自己。  
林娜琏已经靠着床背坐了起来，双手按在凑崎胯部，引导着对方在自己大腿起起落落。 于是凑崎绝望的发现，现在对方脸上的炙热原来一直是熟悉而真实的。林娜琏从来没有进 入过自己，自己却早在她过往的注视中被贯穿千千万万回。  
敏锐地察觉到身上人情绪的不对劲，林娜琏停下动作将对方拉进怀抱。 “不想做吗?“她已经抛却了最初的矜持，”还是说不舒服?“ 没想到对方会直接问，凑崎将脸埋得更深，扭扭捏捏半天也没挤出几个音节，最终开始往 对方脖颈吹气。 林娜琏捉着人后颈拉开点距离。凑崎摆出无辜的姿态眨巴双眼，林娜琏无语、决定先不跟 她计较。亲亲对方太阳穴后获得令人满意的反应，林娜琏耐心再问了一遍:“所以到底是怎 么了呢?“  
方才没注意到的沙哑让凑崎一惊，在心里摸索到其中欲望的形状，她鼓起勇气小小声说: “明明是你一副不想进来的样子。“ 林娜琏哑然失笑。凑崎恼羞成怒拿右手去堵，带着残存体液的手碰上嘴唇时两个人都一 愣。 加重的吐息喷到自己手上，她在亮晶晶的指缝中窥见对方抿起的唇。凑崎张开手掌卡住对 方下巴，食指抵在入口。 下巴处粘腻的桎梏让人难受，而抵在唇间的指端怎么看都有逼迫的意味。林娜琏神色复杂 地望向凑崎时对方没逃，只是固执地又将食指往里蹭了蹭。 知道凑崎在意，又或者还在较劲，林娜琏盯着凑崎的眼睛、在对方的注视下慢慢地张开 嘴，心里叹息不知这是今夜第几次的退让。 温热口腔包裹上指节的一瞬凑崎舒服地叹息。被轻轻压在齿间碾磨，同时被灵巧的舌尖寸 寸扫食，本以为会害羞的人竟然出奇地坦荡。凑崎慢慢变换着角度，直到指根也被对方吞 没。  
“是因为纱夏喜欢才那样的。“对方含着自己的手指，声音也变得含含糊糊。 “嗯?“凑崎有些心不在焉，她正忙着将中指也一并塞入。 口中异物的体积让吞咽变得困难，有唾液顺着唇角溢出。凑崎用大拇指指腹帮对方擦净， 同时又往里顶了顶。 指尖触碰到更深处的柔软内壁时传出喉音，对方被刺激得眼眶发红，继而狠狠咬住了自 己。一瞬间蓄满的泪在睫毛眨巴下一颗颗砸在手背。凑崎心软想要抽手，对方却咬着不 放。林娜琏一边落泪一边和凑崎僵持着。 眼尾泛红而水光的眼让凑崎化得厉害，淋下更多液体透过布料渗到腿上，她倾身去吻对方 眼的时候林娜琏识趣地松了口。  
“纱夏不是更喜欢这样做吗。“对方退开一点距离的时候林娜琏凑到耳边说道，随后意有所 指地抬腿蹭了蹭凑崎。 感受到对方大腿隔着早已濡湿的布料摩擦，埋藏在深处的、关于自己的秘密被对方以平常 口吻说出，凑崎这才意识到对方之前所言为何。 无从得知对方知晓的途径，但凑崎还是为被对方知晓自己这有些难以启齿的癖好感到羞耻 万分。久违地再次被摸了头，林娜琏的声音低低的:  
“看着我，纱夏，看着我。” 一面分神对方在私下大多也是这样嗓音低沉，一面被对方声音蛊惑而乖乖抬起脑袋。  
“纱夏想要怎样都好。”

...也太温柔了。 “我会配合纱夏的。” 这就完全不是林娜琏了。  
凑崎鼓起双颊犹疑，被对方揉着脸戳破。好不容易挣脱开魔爪，凑崎终于下定决心似的轻 声反问:“真的?”  
林娜琏点点头。 凑崎丈量着身位后退，最终慢慢压在林娜琏的右侧膝盖。对方当真跟着曲起右腿，开始配 合凑崎的节奏顶撞。  
她一边因实质的快感而满足，一边因心中隐秘的欲望而欢愉。  
凑崎第一次见林娜琏的时候对方刚放学回家。背着手站在沙发一侧的女孩脊背挺得笔直， 将白衬衫撑出恰到好处的折角。坐在对角线沙发上的凑崎垂眼正好能看见对方格子裙摆下 堪堪露出膝盖的小腿。  
林娜琏的膝盖很漂亮。 冒出这个想法时凑崎眼皮一跳，没多想、但还是转头避开了那双笔直的小腿。 后来在校园里每当对方从远方向自己走来时她总会盯着制服下露出的部分看。凑崎目睹对 方拔高，裙摆线越升越高露出更多肌肤。旧制服直到实在不合规格才会被放弃，但新制服 的裙摆线永远会在膝盖上方。  
是奇怪的迷恋。凑崎迷迷糊糊的想着，疑惑却不困扰。她有些时候也会怀疑喜欢林娜琏这 件事会不会也只是一些情绪的集合，而这不过是其中一个子集罢了。  
下身因为持续的冲撞有些麻木，好在布料带来足够的摩擦，是曲折于折磨间的快感。凑崎 开始轻微发抖。  
对方却突然停了动作。 虽然心中早有预料，被压在欲望边缘的凑崎此时也并不好受。想要微微起身却不能够，发 软的膝盖让她只能就着姿势小幅度碾磨。  
“想看纱夏自己做。”  
凑崎有些狼狈得喘气。  
对方说得很坦然，既无遮掩，也表现得好像无关欲望。 棉质T恤早就浸透此时成为承重负担。凑崎无力地拉扯几下襟摆后放弃，转而直直探入覆盖 上乳房揉捏。 她知道林娜琏在看，于是更卖力地扭动、仰头唇口微张发出喟叹，果然在腰侧感受到对方 五指更深的烙印。 凑崎觉得自己在坠崖的边缘，却还缺了最后一份推力。试图加快下挫频率，体力却无法支 撑。凑崎在欲望威逼下发出哭音。  
对方仍旧没有帮忙的打算。  
“我都要走了你就不能让让我吗?”  
好像听到了叹息声，随后被扶着放倒在了床上。林娜琏亲上来的一瞬凑崎心知肚明是自己 输了。  
但对方在亲吻自己的同时也只是继续用手指隔着布料按揉。 “想要你...在、里面。”凑崎用手背遮住眼睛。 对方沉默着卷下早就不堪重负的内裤，下体接触到空气时凑崎舒了一口气。但林娜琏仍旧 只在入口处刮蹭、间或曲着关节小小的撞一两下。 迫切想要更多接触，但她拉不下脸讲第二次。被抛在边缘徘徊良久，她终于忍不住去捉对 方的手。刚触到手背的瞬间林娜琏便蹭到耳边对她吐气:  
“我不是一直都在纱夏里面么。”

这句话比一切都更快更狠的击中了她，小腹一阵紧密的痉挛，凑崎拼命绷着也奈何不了生 理性的抽搐。 温热淋洒的瞬间凑崎摸索着抚上林娜琏的脸，对方立马会意凑过来和她接吻，凑崎在颤抖 中使了最大劲去咬她——带着她的爱她的恨，她的不甘与她的绝望。  
她早该猜到其实林娜琏什么都懂。  
被急急推开、自己的脑袋甚至撞上床板。凑崎在朦胧中看见对方脸色阴沉的可怕，下一秒 就被对方压住横冲直撞的吻。 尝到对方嘴巴带来的血腥味，凑崎有一瞬的愧疚、随即因对方在今夜的所作所为认定这是 罪有应得。  
直到双方都要窒息林娜琏才放开了凑崎。两人额头抵额头，鼻尖抵鼻尖的喘，室内一时间 只有粗重的呼吸声交叠。微微平复后在犹豫中最后贴贴凑崎的唇，林娜琏翻身下来平躺到 对方身侧。  
想要说些什么却无从开口。林娜琏深知自己或许能把场面话说到最好，却会在更私密的语 境中笨拙。  
对方依旧喘得厉害，她却在这赤裸的时刻感到温情。 凑崎不常在人前展露疲态，有时候明明累了也会尽力维持至少表面的浮夸。林娜琏有在强 迫对方回房休息时问过凑崎，对方一愣，接着说因为怕自己一旦消沉就很难抽离，可还有 很多该做的事要做。  
现在该做的事都已经做了。 林娜琏转头看向凑崎，对方也感应似的回望过来。所以沉浸疲惫也没有关系，或是到更深 的地狱也好，都没有关系。  
至少此刻她们可以一起沉溺。  
帮对方褪去湿透的T恤，林娜琏亲了亲对方的额头，看见凑崎额前的胎毛因为汗液而一团糟 却又透着可爱。  
“还有力气吗?”  
对方的眼神已经接近惊恐了。 “啪”地一声屈指弹在方才亲过的地方，便看见小孩委屈的捂着额头撅嘴。  
“那我先去了。” 林娜琏说得潇洒，下了床还是不免跌跌撞撞。好不容易在对方的取笑声中拿了新的衣物， 她头也不回的一头栽进浴室。  
“我想泡澡!”  
“......”  
“好不好嘛~”  
“......”  
“娜琏姐姐...” “再不过来我就把水放了。” “啊啊，来了来了!”  
水温是自己喜欢的偏烫，入浴剂也是自己中意的那款。 “嘻嘻，我就知道姐姐最懂我了。” 浴缸对面意料外的沉默却让凑崎忐忑。 “姐姐...唔?唔?”  
林娜琏爬过来吻了她，带着自己的伤口。 被齿间叼着下唇研磨，又亲又咬却小心翼翼——好像她是什么易碎品般。凑崎却莫名高兴 不起来。

“专心点，凑崎。” 温柔却带着严肃，还有不知名的颤抖。  
“...好。”她有了不好的预感。  
5  
林娜琏第二天的消失简直可以用顺理成章来形容。 毫不意外、毫不意外。凑崎啪啪收拾着行李。  
不愧是兔子，真是做完就跑。 关于昨夜的一切痕迹都消失得干干净净，凑崎甚至怀疑对方是不是特意早起将它们全部扔 进了最早一班的垃圾桶中。  
平静的听完叔叔阿姨在自己身旁絮叨的临行小事，她笑着分别给两位长者一个大大的拥 抱。  
“娜琏这孩子说学校有急事要回去，让我跟你说抱歉。”两位家长露出些无奈的笑容。 凑崎宽慰地笑笑，将话说得滴水不漏，拖着行李箱往车库走时却陷入沉思。  
急事?呵。 确实是很急的事吧——忙着逃避真心。 也不知道到底逃的是哪颗。  
去往机场的路上路过中学门口的站台。 五感一下被调回到昨天，提前逃出毕业联欢的自己是如何在寒风中等车。 当时已经过了最后班车的发车时间，那辆车是否已经路过这个站台根本就是未知数。 她一直以为自己等不到来着。  
“等到了!”天知道昨晚她踏上末班车的心情到底有多激动。 像是怀着侥幸的期许被意外地全部、甚至是超倍的满足。  
凑崎想到这眼睛暗了暗。 车窗外的街景正在飞速后退，自己就要离开这个生活了四年的城市了。 但其实这才是事情的真相，不是么—— 末班车来了又走，自己最终还是要下车的。  
那只是它的职责。  
那只是她的温柔。 只是，我们都去到自己真正想要到的地方了吗。


	2. 渡河

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前篇

1  
“是这样吧?”同行的男生在太阳下满头大汗。 “嗯嗯，应该是的。”凑崎起身扯住边角帮对方将帐篷串好，“辛苦你啦。” 男生向她露出腼腆的笑。有一颗可爱的小虎牙呢，她笑眯眯向对方回礼。  
大功告成后凑崎坐到营地山坡的草地上按揉酸胀四肢，感概人们真的很喜欢所谓“体验”二 字。比如，行李和帐篷其实都由船只直接绕到目的地送达，而他们选择了徒步过来，而不 是直接随船出行。  
嗯，体验徒步。  
不过她也喜欢就是了。  
林娜琏抱着两人行李过来时看到的就是凑崎毫无章法躺在地上的模样。她抬脚踢踢对方: “脏不脏啊你。”  
凑崎眯着眼睛去捉对方的脚腕，作势要咬，林娜琏赶忙挣开了。 “这叫亲近自然，姐姐。”对方晃晃悠悠起了身，拖着她的手往帐篷走，“但现在纱夏有点困 了。”  
我就知道。看凑崎眼神迷离的模样，林娜琏侧着眼睛腹诽。  
是高三生最后的夏季旅行。 定的项目是户外野营，要走土路翻山越岭，到另一面的河流入海口浅滩扎营过夜。林娜琏 在第一次听到这个计划时就觉得凑崎会跟来，极富冒险精神的人大约是不会错过这样游玩 的大好机会——结果是对方甚至为此专门翘了课。可要说精神是一回事，体力跟不跟得上 又是另一回事。  
凑崎已经盖着衣服睡着了。

虽然开了拉链透风，可大中午的在山坡上被太阳直射，帐篷里还是闷热到窒息。 对方脸色潮红、额上全是细密的汗，身体也不安分地扭动着。她在犹豫要不要将对方叫 醒。  
“娜琏?”朋友探身而入，视线触及凑崎的瞬间声量跟着小了下来，“他们都说现在吃饭呢， 你看...?” “好，我们马上就来。”对对方表示了感谢，林娜琏爬近一些，摇着凑崎的肩膀叫她。 “姐姐?”睡眼惺忪的人还迷迷瞪瞪，看见是她的第一件事就是伸手要她抱。 这是以前最让林娜琏心软的事。果然是睡迷糊了吧，她握住对方的手腕却没有进一步动 作，还以为是从前么。  
“好热的。”她又开始拉着对方手臂摇晃，“快起来吃饭了。” 凑崎这下似乎终于清醒些，借她手臂的力量沉默着坐起身来。林娜琏探出半个身子，回头 看对方没有要行动的意思。  
凑崎抢在她之前开口:“要不姐姐先去吧，我想再坐一会儿。” 林娜琏闻言拧起眉头:“总不能让别人等吧。” 看到对方因此抖了抖肩膀，觉得自己话说得重了些，她放软声音去摸凑崎脑袋。 “可不能不吃饭呀。”她一下一下顺着头发，对方乖乖垂着脑袋任她摸，“而且他们是自己生 火做的饭呢，纱夏不是一直都很感兴趣吗?” 可凑崎甚至没抬头，整个人神色恹恹，也不说话。 又来了，怎么偏偏赶上今天?她知道对方这副表情，十天半个月似乎总会有这样的时刻， 对方缩在自己窝里别人怎么叫都没用。 又或者是中暑了?林娜琏下意识去贴对方额头，可自己的额头和对方一样滚烫。  
“那至少跟我一起下去。”她掂量着措辞，“帐篷里实在是太闷了，这样待着不行。” 林娜琏有些紧张的盯着凑崎，老实说，如果凑崎执意不走、她好像也没有办法。幸好对方 最后点了点头。  
山坡背面阴影处的少年们正在尽情享受最后夏日狂欢的机会。林娜琏向朋友点点头示意， 拉着凑崎到一个角落处坐下。 浅滩处水流温和，林娜琏端着拉面回来时凑崎已经脱了鞋坐在岸边踩水。 “吃一点吧?”她也学对方在岸边坐下，双脚没入沁凉溪水时舒服地吐了口气。凑崎动动鼻 子，嗯，好像是自己喜欢的芝士拉面。看着对方眼睛弧度的变化，林娜琏把碗递了过去。 “碗好重。”对方的双手甚至没碰到碗底，只是虚虚贴在她手背。 一碗拉面而已......林娜琏抿起半边嘴角，可凑崎仍是睁着圆眼一眨不眨看她。 想说爱吃不吃，对方却突然抓住她的手。 “有点头晕，姐姐可不可以喂我。”真诚到林娜琏觉得自己如果不答应就是蛮不讲理的坏家 长。  
姐姐、姐姐。对方呼唤的声线在脑海中晃出涟漪，突然契合某个轨道。 谁知道凑崎纱夏有多少个好姐姐呢。她也不过是其中一个没有血缘关系的姐姐罢了。 林娜琏捧着碗的手发紧。  
凑崎看对方僵住的样子也跟着神情微妙。她是真的手脚发软。心中嘀咕不会真的中暑了 吧，想要借机向林娜琏撒娇。估摸着也不算什么超纲要求，对方如果不答应她就插科打诨 好了，但眼下对方突然沉下脸来倒是意料之外。 指尖轻轻刮在对方指节，林娜琏似乎终于回过神来。感受到碗逐渐推移至手掌的重量，凑 崎忙不迭接过，伸手再拿筷子时勾了对方小指。 怎么了吗。凑崎小口吃着面条，歪头侧向她的神情分明疑惑。 林娜琏低头盯着河底的水草看。突然抬脚溅起的水花将身边人吓了一跳，她又重重踩了几 下水面。凑崎缩了缩肩膀，又在心中惊异，对方不知道多久没在她面前这样了。 这是生闷气了?凑崎将头埋向碗里。可是为什么呢?她贴着碗缘去瞟对方表情。 是少见的酝酿着不耐烦的冷淡神情。  
好可怕。凑崎悄悄吐了吐舌尖，加快了吃饭速度。

“姐姐?”鼓着嘴巴双手捧碗，见对方对称呼有了反应，她试探着开口，“还有半碗面...” 林娜琏沉默不语伸手去接，凑崎却抓着碗不松手。  
“要我去添一点吗。”  
清明的眼让林娜琏错觉刚才对视一瞬的僵持只是眼花。  
“不用了。” 碗落到自己手中。  
2  
林娜琏就着溪水将碗洗了。 凑崎在她吃到一半时就跑得没了人影。手上用了几分力，林娜琏大有将碗搓烂的气势。  
“娜琏，娜琏!”身侧传来好友的声音，林娜琏回头看到对方穿着比基尼笑容闪耀的样子差 点没把碗给摔了。 “这大太阳的...?”虽然在出行前就知道一定会有玩水安排，但这骄阳午后难道不会太晒 了?  
像是知晓林娜琏的困惑般，好友笑着拍了下她肩膀。 “不是去海边，是去河里玩。”对方指了指上游，“有人去看了，说不远处有好几个断石围筑 的天然水池呢。而且又有树荫，说是很适合泡水。” 那凑崎估计会喜欢吧。林娜琏收了碗筷暗自琢磨。 “噢，纱夏她也已经过去了。”对方往前走了两步，又想起什么似的回头，“你妹妹身材很好 哦!”  
好友一副促狭的样子，林娜琏突然就觉得燥热起来。 她当然知道凑崎身材很好。 “你也快过来吧!”对方头也不回的挥挥手，踩入溪水后一阵嘻嘻哈哈。  
林娜琏尽量控制着步子还了碗筷道谢，转身迈向帐篷的步伐却不自觉急促几分。 凑崎将自己的行李翻得乱七八糟。林娜琏扶额，帮对方草草规整后打开自己的行李翻出泳 衣来。  
是出发前两人一起去买的，和凑崎同款不同色。 换好后钻出帐篷随即感受到不同目光的扫视，林娜琏有些别扭的扯了扯边角，将毛巾披在 自己身上向目的地走去。 挑选那天凑崎曾举着一件细边细条的款式凑过来说要不买这款吧。虽然布料少了点，颜色 样式倒是挺好看。对方看出她的犹豫，乘热打铁说要不我去试试吧，姐姐你看看效果怎 样。  
效果当然非常好。  
林娜琏果断拒绝了。 现在这款的话，就没那么暴露，她紧了紧怀里给凑崎带的另一条毛巾，但总归也是上下款 就是了。  
水面波光粼粼让林娜琏有些头晕，河流高度已经从小腿到了膝盖以上。她走到有树荫的一 侧，抬头去看缝隙下展露的天空。蓝蓝的、又飘一丝云，绿叶背光的剪影勾勒出细碎的形 状。一路碰到不少同学戏水，远处也一直传来喧哗。  
可她还没找到地方，她还没找到凑崎。  
直到走得有些脱力了，视线前方才出现几个断层与黄色巨石的身影，其间人头攒动。 这能叫不远处吗?林娜琏弯腰捡起一块石头向无人处扔去。远处有人注意到了响动。 “娜琏，这边，这边。”朋友兴奋地挥手，从林娜琏的角度看过去颇为滑稽，她松了松嘴 角，攀上池缘时看到正贴着边缘泡水的凑崎。

对方头发全湿了，在头顶胡乱扎了个丸子头。抬着脑袋望自己，眼睛湿漉漉的，整个人散 发出初生小动物的气息。可林娜琏还看到对方聚了水的锁骨，一览无余的前胸、沟壑，衣 物托举下的曲线，还有水面下视觉扭曲却柔软的小腹。 她贴着凑崎的位置下了水。正巧不远处有人从高处跳下、一时间水花四射，林娜琏下意识 闭眼，被对方捉着小臂拉近。  
“姐姐好慢啊。”手臂压在她肩膀，“纱夏等好久了。” 在林娜琏能组织出回话前，又一个人欢呼着从高处跳下。这一次林娜琏撞上了对方额头。 有些歉意地帮对方揉搓着，林娜琏看到凑崎抿着嘴笑，脸上的水流顺着弧度滑到嘴角，聚 到下颚，啪嗒、啪嗒。  
“其实很有趣呢，姐姐可以去试一下。”对方斜着眼睛示意。 林娜琏分神看一眼，太高了，她摇摇头。  
“嘻嘻。纱夏有去跳哦。”凑崎后仰躲开她一直放在前额的手，林娜琏收回手，耸耸肩表示 知晓。 “姐姐这样会错过很多有趣的事的。”对方离开点距离小幅度游着水，仰着脑袋的样子颇为 可爱。林娜琏分了神，下意识回答:  
“我倒不觉得是错过。” 凑崎闻言转过头来眨巴着眼，林娜琏也就这样和对方对视，看着对方最终钻到水里游走。 林娜琏追着对方轨迹看了一会儿，也张开手臂划水离开了岸边。  
越往断层走水就越深。林娜琏游到凑崎停顿的地方跟着落了脚，果不其然是要点着脚尖才 能勉强露出水面的程度。 黄金裂缝在其脸上颤越，看着凑崎对小瀑布折光的眼，林娜琏猜测对方大抵很感兴趣。 “凑崎桑。”有些熟悉的男声突然在背后响起，林娜琏一个激灵侧过身，摸索着捉住凑崎手 腕。是同年级的日本留学生，林娜琏点点头向对方问候，对方像是才注意到是她，有些不 好意思的也同她打了招呼。 在看到对方露出的小虎牙时突然想到貌似是对方帮她和凑崎搭的帐篷。礼貌的道谢换来对 方和善的笑容，对方抬手摸着后脑，眼神飘忽着又落到凑崎身上。  
好像是有听说来着，林娜琏圈着凑崎手腕的指头松了松，眼前的男生喜欢凑崎。 似是同样看出对方犹豫的样子，身侧人先一步开口了。用的是日语。 林娜琏松开手。想要离开却又不放心，她退开一点位置却未走远，在原地有一下没一下的 踩水。  
靠近断层的这侧没什么树荫，林娜琏眯着眼，看男生不知所措而凑崎游刃有余的样子。 好像记忆中那个会因小事而尴尬或不自信的凑崎其实从未存在过一样，对方在不知不觉间 就成长为这幅完备自洽的模样。再也没有小女孩会在深夜时窝在她怀里哭泣了。林娜琏有 些不自在地来回摩挲后颈，反思自己这样想未免有些奇怪，但她的确已良久没看到过凑崎 在她面前脆弱或示弱的模样，有些时候想要关心也会被避开或若无其事的打发掉。 林娜琏视线回到不远处的两人，见男生正向一旁打着手势，她也顺着方向看了过去—— 个字稍高的男孩子正背着身型娇小的女生往瀑布处走去。 林娜琏当即明了，转头去看凑崎表情，见对方笑着将手搭在对面男生肩上、细白小臂和呈 微褐色的健硕身躯形成鲜明对比。  
她早该走的。  
刚游出没几步，背后传来凑崎的呼喊:  
“姐姐你跑什么呀!” 对方的措辞让林娜琏更加心烦意乱。或许是无心，但林娜琏听着却像别有含义的双关。她 整个潜入水里。  
“林娜琏!”对方气急败坏的尾音被水体阻隔。  
沉浸在温暖的水体里时间似乎突然放缓，所有东西都变得模糊。她不敢直接睁眼，凭着对 方位的印象闭眼游了几下，林娜琏为了保险起见还是停下来探出水面。

然后被突如其来的拥抱吓出尖叫。 “凑崎纱夏!” “啊啊，对不起对不起!”  
3  
凑崎已经追着林娜琏游了两圈了。 明明也不算什么过分的玩笑吧，至于么，凑崎摸摸自己的鼻子。吃饭的时候也是，对方今 天到底怎么了。 “姐姐...”眼见对方转了弯，完全没有停顿的意思，凑崎凑上去扯住对方。林娜琏呼吸粗 重，一副不明所以的样子。  
明明都这么累了，池子也就这么大，在躲什么呢。 凑崎又靠近了几分，把对方挤进水池角落。林娜琏挡在胸前的手臂对她的更近一步做出无 声拒绝。  
身旁又有男生背着女生淌水而过。  
凑崎盯着对方随之飘移而后不自在的眼神，心中隐隐有了猜测。  
“我也想有人背。” 林娜琏被人踩了尾巴，要炸毛的瞬间又意识到对方正摇着自己手臂晃。她绷紧了下巴。  
“姐姐背我吧。”被对方引着转了身体。 她知道自己没法拒绝。 “怎么不叫他背。”只有模糊指代。对方已经爬上她的背。  
肩颈处的环绕收紧，她听见凑崎说: “因为我比较喜欢姐姐。”  
凑崎纱夏总是在说喜欢，而林娜琏几乎要为此叹气了。 背着凑崎往水深一点的地方走以减轻负担，在水没过肩颈时背上人发出舒服的哼声。她们 晃悠到人少的一侧。 感受到肩膀处的压力，迫近的预感突然强烈起来，果然，凑崎伏到她耳边吹气: “到底怎么了呢?”  
到底怎么了呢?这话该她问凑崎才对。于是她回:“什么怎么了呢?” “就...”身上人不安分起来，被林娜琏反手打了屁股。凑崎声音越说越小:“突然这么严肃。”  
“那你希望是怎样呢?”林娜琏在凑崎的不安无限扩大前踩着点回答。 “...像以前那样。”  
“以前哪样?”  
凑崎不说话了。 林娜琏没有追问。她不明白对方为什么要问，明明什么答案都不会有的。阳光被浮云遮 挡，视线中的景物变得清晰，同时又更模糊。  
“感觉姐姐最近都不关心我了。”对方声音贴在背部模模糊糊。 “可这不是纱夏希望的么?”林娜琏没再用平平淡淡的语气，认真反问道，“特意躲开我，不 要我靠近，不要我关心?” 倒也没那么夸张，凑崎将嘴巴没入水中。只是在某些时候会躲罢了，像是，不想对方看到 自己的脆弱。  
其实自己也记不得是从什么时候开始会在受伤时躲开对方了。 倒不是怕出丑，毕竟刚到韩国人生地不熟那会几乎都是林娜琏陪在她身边。她的马虎，她

的笨拙，她的敏感，外人该知道或不该知道的都多少被对方窥见或熟知。但对方关切的视 线从某天开始突然就让人难以忍受，在她逐渐知晓了对方对待身旁朋友永远细心温和的面 目后。  
凑崎用下巴慢慢磨着对方后肩，从侧面看林娜琏眉眼。 用面目这个词或许不太好，细心温和也不是指对每一个朋友或每时每刻。可对方那副闪烁 关切的面孔实在太过熟悉——在每次朋友需要她时。在她曾经，需要她时。 而她无法反过来以同等深度接近。  
林娜琏好像天生擅长做那样的事，可她不要做遵守对方游戏规则的那个人。不要她温和的 笑透露出对自己不安的熟稔，不要她自以为是的年上感。 接受林娜琏的温柔，就是接受被她驯服。  
她不要。永远不要。 应当反过来才是。凑崎有些负气地咬在对方肩膀，余光瞄到对方皱起的眉。  
脊背撞在坚硬的石壁上时凑崎倒吸一口气。 “你...”指责还没来得及说出口就被对方往上颠了颠，凑崎将林娜琏搂地更紧。 “有点累了，休息一下。”明明是不容置疑的语气，却好似征询似的向她侧了侧头。 觉得累了就把她放下来啊，这样把她压在石头上是什么意思? 尾脊骨被压得生痛，凑崎忍不住顶跨往对方后腰处蹭，对方回应似的变换了手托举的位 置，本就宽大的手掌整个包裹住她，手指根根分明抓在大腿内侧。  
“乖一点。” 对方一边说一边稍稍掐了下她腿根，凑崎被激得贴林娜琏更近，两人周身因此水纹波荡。 她羞得埋起脸来。  
“纱夏又在欺负娜琏了吗?”认识的朋友在一旁游水路过，上下打量过后眯着眼调侃道。 又?她眯起了眼。而且到底是谁在欺负谁啊! 凑崎悄悄鼓起腮帮子又碍于面子将脸躲在林娜琏发间，却听见身前人低低地笑了，模棱两 可的嗯声与朋友对此的揶揄将“欺负”这顶帽子默认扣在她的头上。 忍不住想要出口反驳，随即感受到对方指尖威胁一般在嫩肉处回扣，指甲微微嵌入肉里带 来尖锐，凑崎只好忿忿闭嘴。  
“放我下来。”待朋友游远后凑崎低着声咬牙切齿。 林娜琏这次倒是很听话地依言向前走了几步。凑崎刚松开一点缠绕在对方腰腹的双腿，林 娜琏就猝不及防松了手，整个人猛地向前。凑崎被带的重心不稳，还搭在对方肩膀的手下 意识拉扯。  
两人人仰马翻摔在池中。  
“咳、咳。”凑崎在挣扎中呛了水，扑腾半天还是靠突然架在腋下手臂的支撑才勉强稳住了 身形。用手指揩去糊在脸上的水，视线渐渐清晰后发现正扶着自己的人也好不狼狈——因 为腾不出手来擦脸，林娜琏正呲牙咧嘴、面部扭曲，额上水滴顺着线条滴入眼中让对方有 些失措地发出抱怨。 方才还因被戏弄的恼火突然就消了大半。手掌附上脸庞时对方明显抖了抖身子，而后则低 眉顺眼任凑崎一下一下将挂在她脸上的水珠擦净。 聚集在眼睛周围的重量渐渐消逝，林娜琏试探着睁开眼，凑崎抿唇抬手的专注模样就这样 堵回了她准备好的说辞。眉尖被对方轻轻点着，她挑挑眉，对方就顺着眉形滑下来，而后 搭在肩膀欢天喜地抱住了她。 林娜琏被压着后倾，心里困惑、但仍曲臂回抱住对方，一手贴着凑崎肩胛骨的弧线，一手 扶在对方后颈。  
“好喜欢...” 凑崎声音里是压不住的欢喜，林娜琏眼皮跳了跳，捏在对方后颈的手不自觉用力。 “...姐姐眉头的痣。”

她有些艰难的吞咽。太阳不知什么时候探出头来，热辣的光线炙烤着裸露于水面的肌肤， 耳边脑袋还在自顾自地晃来晃去，沾满水的部位湿漉漉相贴让人难受，林娜琏只想赶快逃 开。收手准备后退，肩膀与腰侧再次受力时她吃惊地望向凑崎、双手下意识扶在腰际。对 方只是抿着唇笑，复而将双腿在她腰腹盘得更加严实。光滑肌肤、粗糙面料，那条分界线 压在林娜琏神经。 “好晒，麻烦姐姐抱我过去吧。”凑崎高傲地向对岸扬扬下巴，神情满是得意。 林娜琏脸色沉了沉:“不会自己过去?” “底下石头好多...”瞄见对方眉头仍旧没有放松的迹象，凑崎悄悄吐了下舌添到，“好像扎到 脚了。” 林娜琏闻言神情柔和下来。“哪里?”她的手向后摸索试图抓住凑崎的脚腕，“很痛吗?” “没有啦...”凑崎挺直了脊背，卡着对方胯骨用力往上立了立，“只是一点点痛而已。” 又被耍了。 对方锁骨抵在自己下颚，林娜琏不解气似的捣了几下，对方立马喊痛、稍稍下来一点将自 己贴得更紧。  
“那你抱好了。”林娜琏没好气地讲，开始慢慢往上岸口移动。  
“姐姐好像有一点腹肌了?” 凑崎心情很好的样子。 透过对方后脑垂下的发丝看见离目的地已经没有多远，林娜琏决定暂且忽视、腿上加快了 步伐。  
腰腹受到突如其来的冲撞时林娜琏差点站不住脚。 “真的呢，感觉硬硬的。”凑崎似是对对方的僵硬毫无知觉，又抬腰顶了顶，往水里探下一 只手贴在林娜琏腰腹胡乱摸索着，“在学校偷偷锻炼了吗?”  
手腕感受到对方不容置疑的抓力，凑崎悄悄勾起嘴角想再调侃两句，对方却一手拉着她牵 引，一手压着后背将她整个按在自己身上，两人胸腹顿时亲密无间贴在一起。 “我也不知道呢，纱夏觉得呢?” 呼吸间对方的肌肉变化顶在小腹、胸部起伏也一下下撞向自己，凑崎霎时羞得说不出话 来，扭开脸试图躲避对方的调笑，全然失了先前的余裕。 “嗯?”林娜琏将人往怀里搂了搂，继而在对方的推搡下很好心地放松距离。 凑崎的耳朵已经红透了，在阳光透视下像暗红色玉石。滴着水的发尾，青筋攀附的脖颈， 对方胸脯一起一伏晃荡出的波线让林娜琏也后知后觉红了脸，她咬咬下唇强迫自己移开视 线。  
但是吧，林娜琏在心里笑，对付凑崎这种人就是要厚脸皮才行。  
4  
晚餐是烧烤，还附带了篝火晚会。  
林娜琏怕火，坐在人群外围看凑崎围着篝火兜兜转转。火焰衬她。林娜琏灌一口啤酒，迷 迷糊糊地想。对方靠近时视线的偏移敲打着她，她比对方先一步行动。  
“你还未成年。”  
“你不也是吗。” 林娜琏握住瓶身的手顿了顿，手腕处被对方逐渐加大的力度捏得隐隐作痛。 “那也得叫姐姐。”  
感觉到手腕力道因此消退，紧接着凑崎收回了手。 对方侧过脸，篝火在她脸上勾勒出深浅。林娜琏开始犹豫，拿着酒瓶的手臂微微抬起，又 在看到对方有转头趋势时立马放下。 但对方只是用侧脸对着她，嘴里叫着微不可闻的称呼:  
“娜琏...姐姐。” 视线定在对方鼻骨的凸起处，对方拉着自己的手搭在鼻梁上炫耀的神情陡然闯入脑海，骨 头压入指腹的触感回流，林娜琏不自觉用指甲抵在血管鼓动的指尖。

将酒瓶塞到对方怀里的速度快到有些粗鲁，她在对方讶异的视线中离去，留下背影与慌乱 的话语:  
“我回去拿点吃的。”  
回来时听到过分的吵闹声。大家散散围在一起，林娜琏走近了些，看见中间木桌上玻璃瓶 转动，一圈一圈，最终指向盘腿坐在一旁的凑崎。  
“凑崎桑会主动向喜欢的人告白吗?”题目一出，喧哗声四起。 问她这个根本毫无意义吧。林娜琏有些散漫地想，又免不了有一丝在意。 “会啊。”对方回答得很干脆。林娜琏眼角捕捉到对方促狭的眼，其间篝火跳跃的映射随着 动作霎时被千百万计勾勒。她心中燃起不祥的预感。 “可是告白与在一起并不是因果关系吧。”  
她心头一沉。  
“欸?”身旁的同伴皆露出惊异的表情，接头交耳声中听到有人叫唤，“哎呀，如果拒绝了的 话不就不会在一起了嘛!”  
“可是应该不会有谁拒绝凑崎桑的告白吧!” 一片起哄声，有人拍掌、有人吹着不成调的口 哨。大家俨然兴致盎然的样子，似乎对凑崎先前的文字游戏浑然不觉。凑崎被围着、笑眯 眯接受朋友的调侃，林娜琏却独自在人群中沉默。 是的呢，对凑崎来讲，告白与在一起、根本是两回事吧。  
甚至连做爱也只是求欢而无关乎承欢。 林娜琏没再去看凑崎如何应对周旋，抓过自己的酒瓶往帐篷走去。  
5  
受人敬仰的学生会主席，受人喜爱的温柔年上学姐，林娜琏像一个标准版本活在凑崎心 中，而那是最初。熬夜的憔悴，散乱试卷的桌面;被褥的角落，哭红肿胀的眼，林娜琏逐 渐在凑崎面前展露为活生生挣扎的普通人。耍机灵的坏笑，可靠的拥抱;笔直的腿，纤长 的手;眉头痣，脸颊肉;心唇，兔牙，林娜琏最终变成凑崎的心跳。 要将她整个都吞灭，在火光间没有任何图景。她在漫无目的的暗道中前行，林娜琏是遥远 光点处唯一的背影。她别无选择，唯有靠近。 只是这漫长牢笼似乎本就因对方而筑。她不断迫近，不断失去，林娜琏永远在碰不到的远 方。 就像今夜对方坐在篝火光焰够不着的角落，又或是现在，女生们结伴到上游处入水洗浴， 对方则独自在河流一侧的沙丘上拧毛巾擦身。 凑崎站在没过膝盖的水中央歪头咬着指甲。对方身影与背后大片芦苇剪影相印。凑崎又想 到以前偶然在夜晚操场碰到对方独自散步，形单影只却步伐肆意。 水流缓缓推着小腿，凑崎逆行走几步，觉得林娜琏也像水流。所到之处即为自己的道路。 风该如何让河流改道?  
关了手电松手。 “啪嗒。”  
落水声在心中激起涟漪。 “纱夏?”  
“姐姐?手电掉了，可我还没洗完，你能不能过来?” 林娜琏犹豫了。 “有点黑，我怕摔了。”对方说得合情合理。  
自己的手电也被对方关上打掉时林娜琏觉得凑崎纱夏今天似乎有些过分了，而她的耐心已

经消耗的差不多。 “纱夏你，究竟想要什么呢。”明明不是没有自知之明的人。 “姐姐不是都知道么。”对方狡猾地将问题抛回。  
林娜琏细细嚼着对方声音。 凑崎说得没错，或许最表层的那个答案她是知道的。  
去年圣诞前约好出游的伙伴曾临时发来消息询问，说凑崎告知她她这周似乎很疲惫，要不 要改约下周。 凑崎知道她不会选择揭穿，可到下周就是对方生日，她怎么可能得空出来呢。林娜琏只能 说好，又提前向朋友为下周请假。  
亲近的朋友知晓后调侃她，你妹妹现在是抢你的玩伴，在以后该是要抢你男朋友了。 林娜琏彼时在喝饮料，咬着吸管对此不置可否。 那时候她们的关系已经有些不清不楚，而她知道凑崎不过是想她低头罢了。不是作为她的 姐姐、或是年上，而是作为林娜琏这个个体，自愿向她低头。抢玩伴只是表面的试探，还 有私下贴得过紧的拥抱、离嘴角过近的亲吻，凑崎是要她在失态中先一步低头。 她不愿想凑崎坏，可她知道其间有欲望在游走。 凑崎总会对她说，姐姐也多和我说说话吧。可是她们之间有什么可聊的呢，难道不是无话 可说么。于是凑崎有时半真半假埋怨她冷漠。 可她不过是在自保罢了，总不能让对方像对上其他人时那样次次得偿所愿。  
将自己藏起来，又反过来怪罪她。林娜琏将吸管咬出齿痕。  
如果有机会她一定要惩罚凑崎。 要凑崎用最赤裸的方式承认，再让她失落。要凑崎面向她挥洒欲望的舞姿，再狠狠刺痛她 自以为藏起来的软肋。  
如果有那一天的话。  
6  
是的她知道，可她问的不是这个。 “我不知道。”林娜琏义正言辞。  
夏夜山谷中的风凉，她上身套着衣服都有些发冷，见面前只身着内衣的凑崎在水中瑟瑟发 抖却一言不发。  
大概又是无疾而终的谈话。 远处同伴的手电光一晃而过，林娜琏的目光顺着对方突出的锁骨划到肩膀处的黑色吊带。  
是那件黑色吊带。 她陪凑崎一起去买的，那件，黑色吊带。 有什么东西在骨中崩裂。  
月亮突然向她无限靠近。 林娜琏下意识用手腕抵住对方肩膀推拒，抓着毛巾的双手无知觉收紧。岸边不知名的昆虫 鸣叫，花香混在森林的气息中潜入，眼前的一切都像月光折射下的流水表面、破碎晃动， 对方线条流畅的肩颈成为唯一可供降落的地平线。  
“我好冷。”  
递出的浴巾被拒绝，凑崎压向自己。  
“娜琏...” 对方嘴唇的颤抖贴着皮肤爬行，沾水而湿润的手探入她上衣下摆摩挲。林娜琏有些慌了 神。

“没有人会看到的。” 挣扎随着这句着实算不上安慰的安慰平缓下来，却又因话语中透露的暗示意味头皮发麻。  
凑崎压着自己，水流因姿势变化在腿面阻力愈大。潮湿、冰凉，她感觉自己被按在水里， 像晕开的水彩，在凑崎笔下化开。自己被稀释，五感变得模糊、情绪也缥缈，却被凑崎牵 引着，将白纸全数晕染为对方的色彩。  
她消失了，凑崎成为全部的存在。  
视线渐渐化开，对方指掌随着她身体曲线分开又闭合的弧度变换成为现下唯一的体感，将 她一寸寸打湿。对方手掌在后腰轻轻揉着圆圈、又贴在内衣线下滑过，同伴玩闹的声音变 得遥远，林娜琏微微屏住呼吸。  
虎口、指缝、指腹、指尖。 她们是唯一。沐浴在月光下，立于荒野的小溪中，她是凑崎抚摸下的唯一。  
“凑崎桑的手好舒服。”女孩子的声线折回。  
可她不是。 林娜琏扯住对方手臂。从骨隙深处渗出黏稠，像一种庞杂的混乱，在记忆中无处落脚却又 处处存在。  
那天是周末。 父母按约定回乡看望亲戚，凑崎邀了同学到家里来玩。面容清秀的女生向她鞠躬时林娜琏 突然想起前段时间的风言风语。有些不自在的回礼，模糊印象中凑崎大约是告知过她姓名 的，可林娜琏只记得这是她同桌，以及，是和她最近关系密切的人。 凑崎的名字就像便利贴，随处粘，随时又换了地方。而比起去八卦、林娜琏更多是跟不上 信息更迭的困惑。 也不是说不关心，她扪心自问。但不知从什么时候起，凑崎出现在她眼前的频率开始一步 步降低，学业繁忙，她无暇主动询问，最终变成了现在这个局面。她也曾有一丝愧疚。 现下看着凑崎揽过女生的肩膀往房间里带，林娜琏又觉得或许自己并不想知道详情。决定 出门独自放松，打招呼只得到对方懒散的回应。  
“那晚饭也自理了。”  
“嗯、好...”随后是房门闭合的声响。  
林娜琏该后悔自己为什么没有逛久一点。 客厅灯黑着，漫布诡异的寂静。对方房门透出光亮，空间内扭曲的声响将事实披露，林娜 琏自知没有验证与自我尴尬的必要，可她不能自已。  
两具身着内衣的躯体交叠在一起，她一眼认出那件熟悉的黑色吊带。 凑崎纱夏是在下面的那个。她几乎想笑。 女孩正伏在小腹处吻，向下、向下，蹭到布料交界。凑崎跟着对方动作抖得厉害。 她看到凑崎把对方的头按下去，纤细的手与黑发纠缠。  
林娜琏被钉在原地。  
她看到齿与探出的舌，灵活的舌与开闭的齿。凑崎被咬出哼声。 林娜琏血脉喷张，又目睹女孩的脸也因此充血。对方抓在臀部的手扭曲软肉，凑崎发出哭 音。心脏被重击，林娜琏快要喘不过气。女孩将脸埋得更深、消失在视线，凑崎随之变换 了声线，身体如残败落叶般惊颤。  
她感觉颈边的血管快要爆裂。  
林娜琏腿软，可她忍不住要看。 要看凑崎泛着潮红的肌肤，看凑崎扭动的腰。看凑崎身下折出旖旎波纹，汗在淌、看凑崎 像落水的人。  
看女孩抬手压在凑崎腹部。目睹宽大的手，去压凑崎纤瘦的腰。  
林娜琏攥着门把的手在抖。  
她要看她的好妹妹如何在他人口下求欢。

陡然跃起的胯，臀线蹭着床单颤抖，后腰连接处的凹陷。 刀刻浮雕的肌线，喉头滚动娇声呻吟，跌回时弹簧的尖叫。 折断的颈与勒紧的筋，面孔消失。  
呜咽断不成章。  
闻声抬起脸的少女鼻尖光芒闪烁，旋即被冒着青筋的手按回原地。 凑崎揪着少女的头发下挫时林娜琏呼吸一窒。  
头晕目眩。不记得自己是如何保持镇定，按着门把悄无声息关门。急促呼吸与沾染情欲的 嗓音断片似反反复复:  
“要脱掉么。”  
“就这样。”  
“舒服么。” 陌生娇喘缠绕熟悉的音节: “姐姐...”  
她的妹妹被另一个姐姐操得舒服。  
无暇思考其中逻辑，这个认知刀子般搅在林娜琏胃里。 她径直出了家门，关门时却小心。林娜琏背靠门板自嘲，怎么好像自己才是心虚的那个。  
那天深夜回家时凑崎脸上挂着宽松的笑，而她无法直视对方松垮衬衣下意外露出的暗红。  
梦到被凑崎按在床上做。 对方穿着同一套吊带与内裤压在她身上，凑到耳边对她笑: “姐姐喜欢看我被人干吗。”  
林娜琏在腿间的潮湿中惊醒。  
“还是更喜欢被我干?”  
换了干净的衣物坐到马桶盖上，林娜琏盯着换下后挂在浴缸边缘的内裤看。 猖狂的版图，水渍层叠出峰峦。 头顶照明灯刺得她流泪。想要扔掉，这罪证，这无可救药的欲望，可她移不开眼。 林娜琏最终沉默着将它洗了。  
“是喜欢昨天那个女生吗?”隔天早晨没能忍住问出口。 彼时凑崎刚起床，对林娜琏的突然询问也未表现出惊讶，只是揉着散乱的头发眯起眼。 “是对我很好的人。”对方慢吞吞地说，复而笑嘻嘻将自己揽住，“我喜欢的人是你呀，姐 姐。”  
姐姐。 那她是不是应该成为维系界限的那方，像一个真正的好姐姐那样。  
7  
林娜琏自认对欲望坦然，想要的东西会尽力争取，觉得将不可能变为可能是浪漫。但凑崎 打破了这个闭环。她看到有些欲望只是情绪，并非事事都能抓住，也并非事事都要抓住。 总会有放弃才对。 她已经意识到了，可她不知道凑崎到底走到哪一步。而对方当下纯真的眼是无知者的罪 恶。  
“你希望我怎样呢?” 她还是忍不住问了。作为姐姐，作为年上的一方。不想全然打破对方的幻想，毕竟她是共 犯。所以如果可以，她愿意或许帮对方维系。毕竟喜欢是一种消耗。

凑崎抬头顶了顶她，林娜琏侧开脑袋给对方腾出位置，下巴抵在锁骨，凑崎将脸整个埋进 她的肩弯。  
“希望永远是我的姐姐。”吐息打在侧颈痒痒的。 意料之内的答案，令人欣慰，可失落仍爬上她的骨头。林娜琏局促地摩挲在对方手背，被 凑崎捉住慢慢十指相扣。柔软滚烫着陌生触感贴在颈侧，林娜琏将对方抓得更紧。 “还有，希望姐姐永远喜欢我。”嘴唇贴着皮肤模模糊糊张合，传递出的话语却像利剑。 最后一击划破她的胸膛。 意识顺着伤口攀回时侧颈潮湿蔓延，凑崎正在一下一下啄吻那小片肌肤。 自己的伤口成为对方的勋章。这倒也没什么，只是她开始不确定这一切是否是自己想要 的。 可凑崎贴在她皮肤上的嘴唇正在颤抖，凑崎她、整个人都伏在她身上颤抖，被折了翅似， 呈现出无比脆弱的模样。 于是林娜琏就不忍心再说出口，她揉着对方脑袋，又想起凑崎在游戏中的回答。不知道这 算不算默契，其实她们都知道的——不是抓着喜欢就会有出路。 她不说，就和凑崎共享了同一份狡猾。  
她知道凑崎并不需要她的回应。吻吻额角，用浴巾裹住对方，林娜琏牵着凑崎往岸边走。 一时环绕两人的只有溪流与淌水声。  
“其实就像渡河。”林娜琏突然开口。  
凑崎眼中还闪着泪光，望向她的眼神似懂非懂。 对方哭的样子也让人心动，可亲可爱，一如从前。全身突然多了几处心跳，她紧紧对方的 手，心中默默叹息:  
“如果最终我对你还有迷恋。”


End file.
